The Marvelous Mississippi
by Rock Raider
Summary: Klaus, Violet, & Sunny go to Mississippi to live with yet another distant relative. Then, their relative turns out to be Tom Sawyer. A Tom SawyerSeries Of Unfortunate Events Crossover.
1. New New Home

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Tom, Huck, Becky, Amy Aunt Polly all belong to Mark Twain. Klaus, Violet, Sunny, Count Olaf Mr. Poe belong to Lemony Snicket.

**The Marvelous Mississippi.**

By:Rock Raider.

Klaus leaned his head against the window of Mr. Poe's car door watched the forestry that they passed by. Sunny simply sat in between her siblings was busy chewing on the seatbelt that held them in place, while Violet was doing the same as Klaus, only with her window. Mr. Poe simply drove onward down the dirt road. After a while, Mr. Poe spoke.

"Now children, I suppose you're wondering who I'm taking you to this time. Correct?" Mr. Poe asked. Klaus looked up at him.

"Not really." He replied. "But you may as well tell us."

"Very well then, children." Mr. Poe said. "You're going to live with your distant aunt Polly, down in Mississippi."

"We have an Aunt Polly?" Violet asked, looking up from the view of her window.

"We will arrive there shortly, children. It's just down this street." Mr. Poe said. Klaus Violet looked back out their windows saw they were in a rather country-ish town. In between rather small wooden stores, were a lot of greenery. Everywhere they looked they saw people walking around. Sunny even looked up from chewing through the now half-eaten seatbelt to see it, even if she couldn't, since her view was obscured by Violet she was too short.

"Ab gleek?" asked Sunny, which meant "Where are we?"

"We're in Mississippi, Sunny." Said Violet. "On our way to our Aunt Polly's."

"Don't blink, children." Mr. Poe said. "We're here." The children looked up ahead they saw a boat up in a tree. "That's the Sawyer household, where you shall live. Your Aunt Polly will be more than happy to take care of you. In fact, she's currently the guardian of her nephew, Thomas Sawyer."

"Cousin?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, Klaus." Mr. Poe said. "You, Violet Sunny have a cousin. He actually is a hero around here. He saved the local authorities from making a grievous error killing an innocent man. He might be able to help you if Count Olaf appears."

"I hope." Klaus said. "Count Olaf's followed us everywhere a distant family member is. If current trends continue, we'll be old enough to buy our own house by the time we find somewhere to live."

"Well, either way." Mr. Poe said, stopping the car. "We're here." Mr. Poe opened his door Klaus Violet did the same. Klaus picked up Sunny came out of the car. Violet followed suit, as did Mr. Poe. All 3 closed their doors behind them walked up the branch that lead to the house.


	2. Meet The Sawyers

Klaus Sunny followed Mr. Poe up the branch, with Klaus carrying Sunny. They reached the boat walked across the slanted deck towards the front door.

"Well, children." Mr. Poe said. "I'm certainly confident Count Olaf won't find you here."

" if he does?" Klaus asked.

"Then I'll… shave my mustache." Mr. Poe said. Klaus smirked.

"I never considered the thought of you without a mustache, Mr. Poe." Klaus said.

"Well, anyway." Mr. Poe said. He knocked on the door 3 times, after a while, a slightly plump woman in a pink dress with white polka dots on it a white apron answered the door.

"Whah, hello, sir." The woman answered in a southern accent. "Would y'all be Mr. Poe?"

"Correct, madame." Mr. Poe said. He then turned towards the 3 orphans. "Now children, this is your Aunt Polly Sawyer. I trust you follow her house rules treat her like family."

"Now don't you worry, Mr. Poe." Polly said. "Ah doubt that these 3 will be any more trouble that Tom. He's a real troublemaker."

"I suppose so." Mr. Poe said. "Well, children. If you need anything you know my phone number."

"Alright, Mr. Poe." Klaus said. Their Aunt Polly then turned her attention towards them.

"Whah you must be Klaus." She said, rubbing his head, mussing up his hair a bit.

"Yes, I am, Aunt Polly." Klaus replied, Polly then looked saw Sunny.

"Aw, this cute little thing must be Sunny." Aunt Polly said.

"Gook." Sunny said, which meant "You're so cheery I think I'm gonna puke."

"Aww, such cute baby talk too." Polly said, then she looked at Violet.

" y'all must be Violet, the oldest the inventor that nice Mr. Poe told me you was on the phone." She said.

"Uh, yeah." Violet said.

"Well, what're y'all doin' out here?" She asked. "C'mon in, yur all welcome." She then turned to Mr. Poe. "Especially you, Mr. Poe." Mr. Poe stepped back a bit, looking like he nearly tripped. He turned around, still looking at the Baudelaires.

"Now, remember children." Mr. Poe called. "If you need anything just contact me!" He then ran down towards his car. Aunt Polly looked down at the 3 orphans.

"Well don't just stand there." She said. "C'mon in." The 3 children entered the house. All they saw was a wood burning stove on the right some stools around a table on the right. There was another door in the back. "Ah'll just call Tom down here." She said, then walked through the door on the other side. "TOM, YUR COUSINS ARE HERE!" They heard their Aunt Polly bellow. After a while, she came back, followed by a boy with freckles on his face overalls over a white shirt. They walked up to the Baudelaires. "Klaus, Violet, Sunny, Ah'd lahke y'all t'meet yur cousin Tom."

"Howdy." Tom said, waving at them.


	3. Sid Sawyer

"Umm, hi." Violet said, waving back a little. "I'm Violet Baudelaire these are my siblings, Klaus Sunny." Klause shook his fingers, since he was holding Sunny Sunny waved at him.

"Hi." Klaus said.

"Gab." Sunny said, which meant "Hi cousin Tom."

"Now I take it y'all wanna tour of our house." Tom said.

"Yes." Klaus said. "It looks nice, even if it is a boat up in a tree."

"I know what it is." Aunt Polly said. "Mah grandpappy got this here boat stuck up here years ago. We keep it nice for him."

"Yeah." Tom said. He then took Klaus' hand took him through the house, followed by Violet Sunny.

"Now this here's the back of our boat house." Tom said as they were in the back on the boat. To their left they saw the large tree, covered in vines, with 1 of the vines supporting a clothesline covered in miscellaneous unmentionables. Nearby, in a green lawn chair, they saw a boy in a white buttoned shirt, brown shorts with red suspenders thick glasses, reading a book.

"Who's he?" Klaus asked. Tom turned to him, then back to Klaus.

"That's my half brother, Sid." Tom said. "He a regular goody 2-shoes who likes snitchin' on me." Sid looked up from his book, over at Tom the Baudelaires, he sneered a bit.

"What're you lookin' at, Tom?" Sid asked rudely, he then turned his attention towards the Baudelaires. "And who're you?" Tom smirked.

"Why Sid Sawyur, I'm truly surprised." Tom said. "Out of all the people Aunt Polly told, I'd expect you to remember what she said."

"What?" Sid asked.

"These're the Baudelaires." Tom said. "You know, the cousins Aunt Polly said'd be livin' with us." Sid looked at him, bewildered shocked.

"You remembered?" He asked. "Tom Sawyer?" Violet turned to Tom a bit.

"I take it memory isn't normally your strong point, right?" Violet asked him.

"Yup." Tom responded. Violet then turned to Sid.

"Well, cousin Sid." Violet said. "I'm Violet they're Klaus Sunny."

"Hi." Klaus said.

"Well." Sid said to himself. "I suppose I should say hello, you being family all." He then waved his hand. "Hi."

"Anyway." Tom said. "After we're done here, Ah could show y'all 'round town."

Klaus shrugged. "Okay." He said.


	4. About The Baudelaires

"That there's the school."

Tom was taking his relatives for a tour of his town. He had just shown them a small red building with the word "school" on it that looked like a small church. There was a wooden ramp going up into the door, now they were walking down a dirt path to the next.. The Baudelaires showed interest, though they pretended not to. Of course the fact that there was more wilderness around than buildings were making the Baudelaires go on REALLY long walks.

"Say, Tom." Klaus asked. "There any libraries around here?"

"Yep." Tom said. "Though I ain't never went into any of 'em myself."

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"Yep." Tom replied. "Why? You interested in 'em?" Klaus shrugged.

"Reading is my favourite pastime." Klaus replied.

"Oh, just like Sid." Tom replied. "Sid ain't never done anything fun. Never went on any adventures."

"Well." Klaus said. "Count Olaf has sort of made us go on adventures."

Tom looked at him with interest. "Ya don't say." Tom asked. "What'd this Count Olaf guy do anyway?"

"Well." Klaus started. "For starters, he's the reason we're orphans." Tom looked at him, sullened.

"You, Violet, Sunny are orphans?" Tom asked.

"Pretty much." Klaus said. "He burnt our house down with a large magnifying lens in his house's tower killed our parents, who were inside."

"Boy." Tom said. "Sounds awful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my aunt Polly to a fire."

"Well, anyway." Klaus continued. "Afterwards, he got arrangements to have us to live with him." Tom just stopped in his tracks looked at the 3 orphans.

"You 3? Live with him?" Tom asked.

"We didn't know he did it at the time." Violet said.

"Anyway." Klaus said. "First he made us clear the rats out of his house. Violet didn't wanna do this, but she made me something to help he take care of them."

"Violet was scared of rats?" Tom asked.

"They were no ordinary rats." Klaus said. "They were as big as your shoe." Tom jumped at this.

"Woah!" Tom said. "Really?"

"Yep." Klaus said. "And this is what Violet made for me to get rid of them." Klaus pulled out what looked like a coffee can with a boxing glove on a spring sticking out of it, and the business end of a broom for a handle. Tom looked at it in amazement.

"Wow." He said. "What'cha call it?"

"Violet also named it." Klaus said. "It's called, The Brilliant Bopper."

(A/N:I'm gonna be using stuff from the ASOUE video game in this fic, so if they pull out a device, it's from the game.)

"Neat." Tom said. "How's it work?"

"Well…" Klaus started, but he was then interrupted.

"Tom!"


End file.
